


Something There

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Human!verse, Modern Setting, Thorin is a cutie, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: As Thorin and Billa spend the rest of Thursday together Billa can't help but think that he may not be as mean and rude as she first thought...even if he still is those things ;)Something There – The Beauty and The Beast





	Something There

Billa smiled gently and secretly as she snuck glances at Thorin as they walked down the street to a bookshop. 

Thorin looked sheepish as they walked in.

Billa of course saw this and asked, "What is it?"

Thorin shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not to big a reader," He said as they made their way through the book lined shelves.

"Oh really?" she said teasingly and grin playing at her lips.

Thorin grinned in return and passed her a book he had seen looked interesting.

"You look like someone who might enjoy this," he said a pinky blush appearing on his cheeks.

Billa took the book and said, "I look like the type to ready overtly sugary fairytales?"

Thorin looked down to see it was a rather interesting looking interpretation of 'Cinderella.'

"Oh...um..." Thorin stuttered as he put the book back in its place, "No...not at all."

Billa giggled at him and said, "It's not the right fairytale."

This surprised Thorin. 

 _'Not the right one huh, I'll just have to find it then,'_ he thought with a cheeky grin.

"Don't be cheeky...I doubt you'll find it or even guess," Billa said as she read through the first few pages of a copy of 'Sense and Sensibility.'

Thorin left her to it and decided to give the quiet shop a look about himself.

 _'There's something sweet_  
  
__And almost kind__  
  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
  
_I wonder why I didn't see it there before'_

Billa eyed Thorin from the corner of her eye as he looked through some books himself but looked back down at the book as soon as he looked up at her.

Thorin looked up at Billa and smiled gently and lovingly as she kept on reading and occasionally looking his way.

_'She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before'_

Billa decided on taking 'Sense and Sensibility' and look for a second book before going to the register.

Meanwhile, Thorin took a leap of faith and picked up a rather tatty looking version of 'The Beauty and The Beast.'

 _'Maybe this is it?'_ he thought as he made his way to the front to pay for it.

The elderly lady smiled at Thorin knowingly and wrapped the book in brown paper and twine.

Nodding his thanks Thorin made his way back through the shelves after asking the lady to keep the book until they were to leave.

"I found the books I want to get! Did you find something Thorin?" Billa said as she made her way to him.

Thorin was surprised when he showed her 'The Crucible.' 

"Not much of a reader but I have to say I'm curious about reading this," he said as he gave the back of the book and first couple of pages a read through.

_'New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_ True that he's no Prince Charming _

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see'_

Billa nodded appraisingly and said, "If you like plays, why not give this a try too?" 

Thorin looked at the copy of 'Hamlet' in her hands with interest and had to admit it does look interesting. Smiling, Thorin took the book from her and together the couple made their way to the front to pay for their books.

"All done dearies?" The elderly lady asked.

"Yes grandmama," Billa said with a bright smile.

Thorin would have choked on air if he wasn't busy trying to focus his energy on breathing.

"Don't look so sacred dear," The kind woman said with a cheeky grin.

"Don't go telling grandpapa anything out of the ordinary now," Billa teased as she paid for her books.

Adamanta Took smirked at her granddaughter and said, "No need to worry about Gerontious dear, you'll introduce us properly to him when you feel the time is right."

That snapped Thorin from his daze.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am my name is–" Thorin began.

"Don't tell me anything dear, I am notorious amongst my family to spoil surprises," Adamanta said with a cheeky wink.

Thorin blushed deeply and payed for his books.

Adamanta gave him an appraising look and turning to Billa said, "He is a fine looking lad dear...looks sturdy." 

"Grandmama! Please..." Billa moaned as a blush appeared on her own cheeks.

"Oh let an old woman be..." Adamanta said the teasing smile never leaving her features.

Billa sighed and restrained herself from pulling at Thorin to leave. 

“Thank you for the books ma’am,” Thorin said with a kind smile. 

Grandmama Took must’ve liked what she saw because the approval was shinning through her eyes. 

“I’ll wait outside,” he said as he too their bags. 

Billa nodded with a smile and turned back to her grandmother. 

Both women waited until the door was closed and then...

”Belladonna Baggins! You’ve fond yourself a right stallion in that one!” Grandmama Took said. 

Billa sighed and said, “Yes he’s dashing-“

”Thorin Durinson is he not?” Her grandmother asked with a knowing grin.

Billa nodded not saying a word.

“Knew that boy only pushed at you to get your attention,” Adamanta said with a knowing tone.

Billa gave her a confused look.

“Boys tends to pick on the girls their interested in,” Adamanta said with a grandmotherly smile.

Billa’s face went from confused to surprised as she put two and two together.

“Oh!” She said.

“Now go before he gets curious,” the elderly woman said patting Billa’s cheek.

Billa nodded and made her way out to Thorin.

Adamanta smiled as the couple made their way down the street hand in hand.

* * *

Upon entering her home, Billa was greeted by the spell of garlic and basil in the air. 

“So you’re finally home!” Thranduil said loudly from the kitchen. 

Billa giggles at her friend’s antics and gave him a peck on th cheek when she walked into the kitchen as a hello. 

“Thanks for making dinner Thran,” she said sitting down at the table. 

Thranduil gave her a beaming smile as the plate of spaghetti and meatballs was placed the next to the caprese. 

“No trouble at all hun,” he said as he sat. 

Both said their prayers and before long Billa had recounted the day’s events to him. 

Thranduil felt pure envy run through his veins as Billa described her day out with P.E. The look of pure elation and happiness could be seen from space he was sure. This brought the urge his head against the wall for not approaching her sooner. 

He wanted to be an ass to P.E but couldn’t with a clear conscious do so knowing that the man was not a bad sort. Protective yes, and fiercely private. Thranduil respected that. He’d probably need to tell Billa of his feelings for her sooner or later and put some space between them so that he could move on. He really does value her friendship and doesn’t want to loose it due to jealousy. 


End file.
